


Anonymous

by LanceTheFuckerTucker



Series: Smutty Bucky Barnes Drabbles [1]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anonymous Sex, F/M, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, let's pretend it's the 70's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheFuckerTucker/pseuds/LanceTheFuckerTucker
Summary: The asset has time to kill before returning to his handlers.





	

Sometimes the asset’s missions were less than taxing, leaving him with hours to kill before he had to return to his handlers. Whenever this was the case, his desire to feel human again would take over. Tonight, he found himself at a dive bar, under the watchful gaze of a redhead. She was alone and very beautiful in a familiar way. She had sank five tequilas in the last hour with little effect.

She drank him in through green, feline eyes for longer than the asset was comfortable with. But she had grown weary of admiring him from afar. She downed her drink and sliding off her stool. She made her way in his general direction. However the asset felt a pang of disappointment as she bypassed him, strutting towards the exit. She didn’t look back.

The asset had missed his opportunity. He made for the exit too.

The alleyway was baron as he made his way towards the street at the end. He had to get back to his handlers.

Her voice stopped the asset in his tracks. It was low and rich. “Looking for me?”

The asset had barely turned around to face her but she had pressed him against the damp, brick wall, her lips locked against his. She tasted like smoke and tequila and any other man with all the time in the world would have been completely immobilised by her. But the asset didn’t have time. He tore himself from her and dragged her away from plain sight, into the shadows. He was far from romantic, throwing her face first into the wall. She was all too happy to entertain the him, hurriedly peeling up her bright blue dress to offer him better access. Her fingers trailing over her glistening folds. “I don’t have all night, handsome,” she urged, shaking her hips expectedly while her fingers danced over her clit.

The asset groaned, taking in the sight of her as he yanked down his zipper. His thick cock met little resistance as it eased its way inside her, slowly filling her. She quietly gasped against the wall as she acclimatised. He allowed her that brief moment before he finally unleashed all the pent up rage from tonight’s mission. The asset gripped the woman’s hip and a fistful of her hair for leverage as he ruthlessly began fucking her.

She was knocked for six. Her balance was thrown off. She clawed desperately at the wall to steady herself while her other hand worked feverishly between her legs. She was cursing loud enough that he was sure some of the bar revellers outside would catch on. He clamped his left hand over her mouth. The asset could feel her walls tighten around him. She was close.

He leaned towards her ear and breathlessly growled his first words of the night. “Come for me.” He delivered a stinging swat to the woman’s ass. “Come,” he urged again. The asset hadn’t even finished that sentence before her legs gave out and she slumped against the wall. Now wasn’t the time to ease up though. Not when he was on the brink of his own release.

The woman had regained her composure in enough time to help the asset along. She rolled her hips to meet his increasingly erratic movements as much as she could. After all, his weight had her pinned completely. Pain seared through her shoulder as the asset sank his teeth into her flesh to stifle the almighty growl that escaped him as he came. She could every hitch of his breathing and every spasm of his muscular frame as the asset was forced over the edge.

Everything was quiet for a moment as the asset caught his breath. Then the woman spoke again. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”


End file.
